


Mr. Triangle

by policeshark



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policeshark/pseuds/policeshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg makes a new friend, and the gang end up with a new travelling companion. Wirt is anxious, Beatrice is angry and the president is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from thatblondedisneychick on tumblr, which was literally just: OMG BILL CIPHER AND GREG AND WIRT AND BEATRICE. I couldn't pass up the chance to write something for this trash crossover.  
> This is the first thing I've post here and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing oh gosh

“You’re funny, Mr. Triangle!”

The young boy stares up at the triangle in question, eyes alight with the type of wonder that’s only ever seen in a child who’s yet to grow out of fairy tales. Of course, every day since he found his frog as been something like a fairy tale, and even the constant scoldings from his brother and his bird aren’t enough to dull his optimism. He smiles widely, holding up his frog - lovingly named Abe Lincoln, but subject to change - and letting out a loud laugh. “Do it again!”

The triangle responds with a laugh of his own, but it’s a laugh filled with hidden meanings and dark thoughts and comes out as a clear contrast to the boy’s innocent one. It would put anyone else on edge, but not Greg. “Sure thing, kid!” With a snap of his fingers, the frog is suddenly dressed in a bow tie and a hat, similar to the triangle’s own outfit, and Greg lets out a delighted giggle. “This time I went with something smart! The president had to make a good impression, of course. I think he looks pretty good, if I say so myself!”

The boy’s older brother is standing some way away, brow furrowed in worry, mouth a thin line of annoyance. The bird is perched on his shoulder, glaring at the pair of laughing… idiots. They’re wasting time. The amount of distractions these woods hold is unbelievable; if they keep this up any longer, she’ll end up a bird forever. “Wirt, go and get your brother. We need to leave.” Her tone comes out sharp and leaves no room for arguing, and the older boy lets out a sigh of irritation before walking over to his brother. “Come on, Greg, we need to go,” he nudges the younger boy with his foot to get his attention, but before he can say anything else the triangle is floating directly in front of him.

“Hey, hey, hey! We’re havin’ fun! What’s the rush, kid?”

Wirt waves his hand in an attempt to bat the floating shape away, clearly not amused. “I’m sorry, uh, _Mr. Triangle_ , but we don’t have time to hang around. We need to go home.”

“Yeah, sorry, Mr. Triangle! We need to go and see Adelaide of the pasture!” Greg says, getting to his feet and placing Abe Lincoln on the top of his kettle. “Beatrice says she’s going to help us not be lost anymore!”

“Well, I didn’t say that _exactly_ , but yeah, sure.”

The triangle seems lost in thought; his eye flickers from one brother to the other as he runs through his thoughts, before he lets out another laugh that causes Wirt to take a few steps back. He’d noticed the resemblance between the young one and shooting star, but the older one’s anxious expression is the icing on the cake. He can work with this. “Two kids lost in the woods? Man, that’s a laugh! Especially when it’s so _easy_ to find the path home. You don’t need to go see ol’ Adelaide for that. I can’t help you just fine!”

“That’s fine, we don’t need your help. So if you’ll excuse us——” Beatrice flies a few feet away and Wirt turns to follow, but the triangle moves in front of him once again.

“What, you’re taking orders from a bird? That’s dumb! Bird’s are dumb! They have like, really tiny brains. Just because this one can talk doesn’t mean it’s smart! Just hear me out, kid! Name’s Bill Cipher," says the triangle, waving a dismissive hand towards the bluebird. Wirt stops in his tracks, expression interested but wary: it would be tough to convince him, but Bill’s willing to give it a go. “I’m magic. _And_ I’m a triangle, which is math, so I’m automatically _way_ smarter than any bird.”

The boy remains silent, regarding him with the kind of wariness that comes with any teenager who’s life is crumbling around them. Suspicious it may make things worse, hopeful that it may make things better. But Bill isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to make a deal, especially with their uncanny resemblance to a certain set of twins. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He tips his hat and the world goes tumbling with it, Greg letting out a bubbly laugh while Wirt screams as he trips. Beatrice lets out a startled yell and struggles to stay in the air, but Bill isn’t interested in her at the moment. “Long story short, I can help you kids get home, but only if you’re willing to help me out, too.”

“Wow! You’re _too kind,_ Mr. Triangle. Ain’t that right, Mr. President?” The frog croaks in response, eyeing Bill suspiciously. Greg takes it as an agreement, and beams up at the dream demon.

_“Shut up, Greg."_ The older brother is staring up at Bill with narrowed eyes as he considers the offer. Slowly, he picks hmself up off the ground, slightly shaken by the sudden earthquake but unharmed and now even more suspicious of the triangle. His tone and overall demeanor is making him nervous, and besides, he has to consider Beatrice. He trusts her more than he trusts a weird floating triangle he’s just met; so he’ll let her make the call. He turns to look at her. "Beatrice?"

She flutters back onto his shoulder and murmurs her thoughts into his ear. “I don’t trust this guy, Wirt. Something isn’t right.” “You mean aside from the whole sentient shape thing?” The comment earns him a slap with her wing, but he can’t help but grin victoriously. Beatrice rolls her eyes. She was already annoyed, and the comments on her intelligence only soured her mood. Wirt isn’t helping.

“Look, thanks for the offer, but we’re going to have to decline,” she snaps, shooting Bill a glare. “Come on Greg, we’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Wait wait _wait **wait!** ”_ Bill throws out his hands in a last attempt to win them over, and they turn to look at him. “Alright, so you don’t want my help finding your way home. That’s fine. That’s your choice.” His expression darkens into something more knowing, as if he’s about to make an offer they can’t refuse; but it’s just a flicker of emotion, only noticeable if you were aware that a triangle with only one eye can make more than one expression. “But you still need help _getting_ to Adelaide’s place, right?”

The bird and the boy exchange nervous glances, a silent agreement to pretend he’s wrong - but before they can day anything, Greg speaks out.

“Yup! We’re completely lost!”

“Greg, you idiot!”

“I knew it! Now, just shake my hand and I’ll show you the way.” Bill extends his hand to the younger boy, but he puts a hand up to stop him.

“Hold on, Mr. Triangle. This is a _deal_.”

For a moment, Wirt thinks his brother is going to bargain, or deny him, or do something smart - but it’s a very brief moment, and his hopes come crashing down with Greg’s next words.

“So what’s in it for _you?"_

Beatrice lets out a groan and Wirt puts his head in his hands and grumbles something incoherent.

“I’m glad you asked, kid! I’ve got something pretty big in the works, and I could use a little help planning it.”

“Oh, like a surprise party!”

“ _Yeah_ , I _guess_ you could call it that. It’s definitely gonna be a surprise, haha! Do we got a deal or not, kid?”

“We sure do, Mr. Triangle!” Greg grins and extends his arm, happily shaking Bill’s hand despite it now being engulfed in a bright blue flame. As soon as they shake, Bill lets out a loud laugh that makes Wirt’s hairs stand on end; a bright light flashes, and all of a sudden everything is back to normal. All three of them - four, if you include the frog - jerk awake, unaware that they had even fallen asleep, and their surroundings seem a lot more colourful. The frog lets out a tired croak, and Greg laughs and points to the triangle floating next to Wirt’s head. “That was fun! Let’s do it again!”

“ _Eh_ , maybe later, kid.” Bill turns his attention to Wirt, who could swear that if he had a mouth, Bill would be being grinning manically. “Hey! Looks like you’ve got another floating companion to travel with, huh? Can I sit on your shoulder, too? Ahaha, I’m just kidding!” Bill continues to laugh as he moves to the front of the small party, leading the way through the woods. Beatrice sighs and moves from Wirt’s shoulder to fly slightly in front of him, and Greg takes up the rear, humming to himself happily.

After a few moments, the two brothers fall into step with each other, and Wirt bends down to hiss something into the younger boy’s ears, tone menacing and full of resentment.

_“This is all your fault, Greg.”_


End file.
